


Getting the Details Right

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [346]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Drawing, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "I know what it's like to see a flaw in your work that no one can see."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 20 September 2016  
> Word Count: 596  
> Prompt: fun  
> Summary: "I know what it's like to see a flaw in your work that no one can see."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately fourteen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Jacob and the hellhounds. The hellhounds kind of got shunted to the background, but that's okay because we got more bonding between Jacob and Damien. And I love that Damien treats Jacob like a serious artist.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Jacob's eyebrows draw in closer together as he bites his bottom lip. With a sigh, he tosses down his crayon and stands up.

"Hey, buddy," Damien asks as he comes into the den to see this reaction. "What's up?"

Before he knows what's happening, Damien feels Jacob's little body collide with his. The boy's arms wrap around his waist as he presses his face into Damien's stomach. Without thought, Damien's arms move to hold him close as he feels a bit of dampness soaking into his shirt. He lets the boy cry out his frustrations for a moment before slowly trying to guide him toward one of the couches to sit down.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he finally asks as they settle on the couch.

"I can't do it," is all Jacob says at first, swiping at his tears with his sleeve. "They won't let me draw them right."

"Who won't let you?" Damien keeps his tone gentle, letting Jacob snuggle into his side. "Is it one of your drawing people?"

"No, the puppies. I keep thinking I get it right, but it's always wrong."

Damien frowns, glancing over to see the papers scattered across the coffee table. He stretches out to pull the table closer. "Can you show me where it's going wrong? Maybe I can help you fix the problem?"

Jacob frowns again, staring at him for a long moment before he shrugs and leans over to shift the pages around. When they're the way he wants them, he offers the stack to Damien. "These are all the ones I tried to do today, starting with the first one."

Damien studies each page, immediately recognizing the hounds in the drawings. He can't quite find anything wrong with any of the pictures. "Can you tell me what's wrong with them, Jacob? These look really good to me, like they're some of your best drawings so far. But I know what it's like to see a flaw in your work that no one can see."

A shy smile graces the boy's face at being taken seriously, and he points to the first page. "I keep having a hard time with their faces and their eyes. I just can't get them right, no matter what I try to do."

"Well, I know what we can do to fix that." He sets the papers down and pushes the table back to its former place as he stands up, back to Jacob. "Climb up, buddy, then we'll go see if we can fix your problem."

Jacob happily clambers up onto Damien's back, arms wrapping around his neck. "Where are we going, Damien?" he asks as they start moving.

"You'll see," is the cryptic reply as they head out of the den, then make their way out to the backyard. Once out on the grass, he slows down a bit and waits patiently, bouncing Jacob on his back until the boy giggles. And then, they melt out of the trees and lope closer. "There they are."

"Puppies!"

Jacob squirms to get down and nearly pulls Damien backward off his feet. Damien makes a noise halfway between a laugh and a cough as he crouches to let Jacob down. The moment his feet are on the ground, the boy is moving to get closer to the trio of hounds, who all instantly sit down and let him pet them.

"There you go, buddy. You can get up close and personal to see their eyes and their expressions now. Will this help with your drawings?"

"Oh yes, thank you, Damien!"


End file.
